Paweł Edmund Strzelecki
thumb|300px|Pomnik Strzeleckiego nad australijskim jeziorem Jindabyne. Postać podróżnika wskazuje na Górę Kościuszki. thumb|300px|Znaczek pocztowy z Edmundem Strzeleckim Paweł Edmund Strzelecki - polski podróżnik, geolog, geograf, badacz i odkrywca. Urodził się w Głuszynie pod Poznaniem w rodzinie szlachcica herbu Oksza - dzierżawcy Głuszyna (obecnie w granicach miasta). Od dzieciństwa marzył o podróżach. Zakochał się w Aleksandrynie Katarzynie Turno, lecz jej ojciec odmówił mu ręki córki. Na wschodzie kraju przez kilka lat zarządzał wielkimi majątkami księcia Franciszka Sapiehy, zbierając kapitał na swe zamierzone podróże. Po śmierci Franciszka Sapiehy w 1829 roku Strzelecki otrzymał wielki majątek, który pozwolił mu na późniejsze wieloletnie podróże po całym świecie. Zmarł w Londynie w roku 1873 i został pochowany na cmentarzu Kensal Green. W roku 1977 jego prochy sprowadzono do Poznania. Złożono je w Krypcie Zasłużonych Wielkopolan w podziemiach kościoła św. Wojciecha w Poznaniu. Podróż dookoła świata Niektóre źródła podają, że w obawie przed represjami po upadku powstania listopadowego Strzelecki opuścił Polskę. Nieszczęśliwy finał romansu z Adyną, a zwłaszcza ich nieudana wspólna ucieczka, skłoniły go do wyjazdu z kraju. 8 czerwca 1834 r. wyruszył z Liverpoolu do Nowego Jorku - w 9-letnią podróż dookoła Ziemi: * w latach 1834-1835 prowadził wielotematyczne badania przyrodnicze w Ameryce Północnej (Appalachy, Floryda, Meksyk). Najważniejsze odkrycia z tego okresu to złoża rud miedzi w Kanadzie (nad jeziorem Ontario). W Ameryce Południowej badał natomiast tamtejsze wulkany i złoża surowców mineralnych (Argentyna, Peru, Ekwador), * w roku 1836 prowadził badania geologiczne i obserwacje meteorologiczne w Ameryce Południowej (Brazylia, Urugwaj, Chile), * w roku 1838 kontynuował badania na Hawajach i wyspach Polinezji, * lata 1839-1843 to okres eksploracji Australii, Nowej Zelandii i Tasmanii. Po swoich podróżach osiadł w Londynie w roku 1843. Dwa lata później otrzymał obywatelstwo brytyjskie. Australia Strzelecki przybywa do Port Jackson w Syndey w kwietniu 1839 roku na pokładzie statku Justine płynącego z Nowej Zelandii, w której spędził poprzednie trzy miesiące. Lokalna Sydney Gazette mając kłopot z nazwiskiem podróżnika, przedstawia go jako hrabiego Traliskiego. Już w październiku odkrywa złoża złota i srebra w okolicach Bathurst. Gubernator Gipps, z obawy przed anarchią, która mogłaby zapanować w prowincji, prosi go o nieujawnianie swego odkrycia. Mimo protestów przyjaciół Strzeleckiego, w roku 1851 za to odkrycie nagrodzono kogoś zupełnie innego. 12 marca 1840 roku jako pierwszy zdobywa najwyższy szczyt Australii (2228 m n.p.m.) i nadaje mu imię Góry Kościuszki. Co ciekawe, spośród wszystkich szczytów Korony Ziemi, Góra Kościuszki jest najłatwiejsza do zdobycia. Prawie pod sam szczyt prowadzi droga, a dalej siedmiokilometrowa ścieżka. W styczniu 1842 roku wspina się na najwyższy szczyt Flinders Island (756 m n.p.m.) nazwany później Strzelecki's Peak. 22 kwietnia 1843 roku Strzelecki opuszcza Australię rejsem do Paryża. Chociaż Strzelecki spędził w „kraju kangurów” tylko cztery lata, wpisał się na stałe na karty historii Australii. Zwykle podróżował on pieszo, z ciężkim plecakiem pełnym instrumentów pomiarowych przemierzył 1100 kilometrów. Kapitan John Stokes, badacz Australii, twierdził, iż tylko brak wody i żywności mógł Strzeleckiego zawrócić z drogi. Nawiązując do najcięższych przeżyć podróżnika z Głuszyny najwyższemu szczytowi w Górach Strzeleckiego Stokes nadał nazwę Góry Zmęczenia. Podczas swych wypraw ustalił położenie pokładów licznych złóż węgla, znalazł ślady złota, srebra, związków żelaza. Przemierzył i przyczynił się do urbanizacji rozległych terenów Nowej Południowej Walii, które nazwał Gippsland (na cześć gubernatora George'a Gippsa). Jako pierwszy zauważył problemy ekologiczne w Australii, podkreślając szkodliwy wpływ wyrębu lasów. Był pionierem australijskiej meteorologii. Działalność naukowa thumb|300px|''The Physical Description of New South Wales and Van Diemen's Land'' (wydane w 1845) Swoje doświadczenia i obserwacje z podróży po świecie przelewał na karty książek, mając poważny wkład do wiedzy o świecie. Doceniły to brytyjskie towarzystwa naukowe i uniwersytety. Sławę przyniósł mu pionierski opis Nowej Południowej Walii i Tasmanii - wydane w roku 1845 dzieło The Physical Description of New South Wales and Van Diemen's Land. Ten tom, liczący niemal 500 stron, spotkał się z bardzo przychylnymi recenzjami w prasie angielskiej i australijskiej. Publikacja ta zawiera historie odkryć morskich i lądowych oraz opisy geologii, mineralogii, odchyleń magnetycznych, klimatu, meteorologii, botaniki, zoologii, krajowców, a także szczegółową analizę perspektyw rolnictwa. Na długo też stała się pracą fundamentalną dla wiedzy o Australii, a Strzeleckiemu zapewnił wysoką pozycję w świecie naukowym i otworzył drzwi salonów londyńskiej high society, gdzie z uwagi na trudne do wymówienia nazwisko, nazywano go The Count (hrabia). W 1860 r. otrzymał tytuł doctor honoris causa Uniwersytetu w Oxfordzie, a w 1869 r. order św. Michała i św. Jerzego, przyznany mu za „pięcioletnie badania Australii, odkrycie złota i nowych terenów przydatnych do kolonizacji, a wreszcie za sporządzenie map topograficznych i geologicznych, opartych na obserwacjach astronomicznych” - jak głosił dokument uzasadniający nadanie orderu. Jego działalność naukową docenił m.in. Karol Darwin: . Działalność społeczna Strzelecki, oprócz bycia podróżnikiem i badaczem, intensywnie działał również społecznie. Wierzył w potęgę ludzkiego rozumu i cywilizacji technicznej, głosił potrzebę racjonalnego użytkowania ziemi przez człowieka, wierzył w sprawiedliwość społeczną i równe prawa wszystkich ludzi, w tym również Indian, Aborygenów (zwracał uwagę na niewłaściwe i wyniszczające ich traktowanie) i Polinezyjczyków. O swoich przekonaniach mówił otwarcie, co zjednywało mu wielu przyjaciół, ale również wielu wrogów. Kiedy w 1847-48 Irlandię nawiedziła klęska głodu, Strzelecki zaangażował się w akcję pomocy, niesionej przez British Relief Association. Mianowany przedstawicielem tego komitetu, spędził zimę w Dublinie organizując pomoc dla Irlandczyków, a później pomagał rodzinom najuboższym w emigracji do Australii. Jego głęboki humanitaryzm wyrażał się w długoletniej działalności filantropijnej. Nazywany czasem romantyczną figurą ery wiktoriańskiej (naturalizację otrzymał w 1845 r.) był Strzelecki raczej jednym z herosów XIX stulecia, ze szczepu, co wydał także Livingstone'a, Scotta czy Amundsena, o podobnym harcie ducha. Upamiętnienia thumb|300px|Pocztówka z 1973 r. thumb|300px|Dwuzłotowa moneta wybita w 200 rocznicę urodzin Strzeleckiego * Kapitan Charles Sturt, zwany „ojcem australijskich odkrywców”, dla uhonorowania Polaka nazwał Strzelecki Creek odkrytą przez siebie w 1845 roku okresową rzekę łączącą Cooper Creek z jeziorem Blanche o długości 190 km. * Od nazwy tej rzeki nadano innym miejscom imię naszego badacza: Strzelecki Track, Strzelecki Desert, Strzelecki Regional Reserve, Strzelecki Crossing, Strzelecki Hill, Strzelecki Oil Well. * W 1860 roku John McDouall Stuart na cześć polskiego odkrywcy nadał nazwę Mount Strzelecki (636m n.p.m.) najwyższej górze w paśmie wzgórz Crawford Range, na północ od Alice Spring. * W miasteczku Jindabyne (w australijskim stanie Nowa Południowa Walia) znajduje się pomnik na cześć Pawła Edmunda Strzeleckiego autorstwa poznańskiego rzeźbiarza Jerzego Franciszka Sobocińskiego. Odsłonięcie „daru narodu polskiego dla Australii w jej 200-lecie istnienia” w Jindabyne odbyło się 14 listopada 1988 roku. "Monument w Jindabyne" - Przegląd Australijski, grudzień 2008 * Jedna z ulic na poznańskiej Głuszynie nosi imię Pawła Edmunda Strzeleckiego (od roku 1957). * Na Głuszynie mieści się Szkoła Podstawowa nr 53 im. Pawła Edmunda Strzeleckiego. * 6 października 2003 r. przed Gimnazjum nr 53 postawiono pomnik Pawła Edmunda Strzeleckiego - jest to kopia pomnika stojącego w Australii. Na ponaddwumetrowym obelisku postawiono 80-centymetrową postać podróżnika. Przypisy Linki Zewnętrzne * http://www.mtkosciuszko.org.au * http://www.strzelecki.org Kategoria:Poznaniacy Kategoria:XIX wiek Kategoria:Podróżnicy Kategoria:Głuszyna Kategoria:Patroni ulic i placów Kategoria:Pochowani na Poznańskiej Skałce